Fresh Start
by bisous pour toi
Summary: Bill's been working a lot in the aftermath of the war, and he hasn't been paying Fleur the attention she deserves...She decides to take matters into her own hands. Bill/Fleur smut, anal, sex under the influence.


A/N: contains explicit sex, including anal sex and anilingus, as well as dubious consent/being under the influence of mind-altering…Veela thingies.

)O(

Bill/Fleur

**Fresh Start**

)O(

It had been a week since the Battle of Hogwarts and Bill still hadn't had sex with her. This was unacceptable.

Bill had been busy in restoring balance to the magical community, which, after the turmoil caused by Voldemort taking over the Ministry, was not an easy job. He had been coming home late every day and refusing to listen to Fleur's increasingly heated demands that he fuck her on the grounds he was too tired, then collapsing into bed.

It seemed that all he ever did now was work. He was never in the house and she couldn't do anything to help him out because she had stupidly volunteered to take care of Teddy for the time being. She loved the little guy, but with him around the chance that Bill would have sex with her was greatly decreased.

She had decided that this needed to change. Fleur had dropped Teddy off at Molly's at around five, then sent Bill an owl that there was an emergency at home. It was urgent and she needed him there desperately.

Well, it was at least partly true.

)O(

When Bill arrived at Shell Cottage, breathless and worried as hell, he looked desperately around for his wife. He sprinted into the living room, calling her name.

When he ran out of rooms to look in and ran to their bedroom, expecting to find her bloody remains lying lifeless in some sort of anatomically awkward position, he was met with the biggest surprise of his life.

Fleur was lying prostrate on the bed, her breasts heaving up and down as she breathed heavily. She was wearing her best black lacy underwear which she had donned last when they moved into the cottage. That had been a special occasion; this day was no different. This was the day when Bill would accept that there was no need to worry anymore, a day that would symbolise the fresh start of their relationship.

The day that Bill would finally fuck her brains out.

Fleur spoke, "You've been a bad boy, Bill Weasley. Neglecting me. I've started to get...antsy."

She wriggled on the bed, looking at Bill longingly. Just in case her sexiness was not enough, Fleur had turned on the glamour inherited from her grandmother.

A sudden feeling of clarity came over Bill. Of course, Fleur was much more important than his work, needed a lot more attention than the magical community. She was worthy of having all the pretty things in the world, but they, no matter how pretty, would never be as beautiful as her. He should do his service to her before he displeased her even more. He made towards the bed as if in a trance, taking off his robes in the process until he was bare as the day he was born.

Fleur shifted and smiled smugly before springing from the bed and grabbing her husband by the shoulders, then kissing him with the passion of a woman eager for love.

Bill responded equally as passionately, tugging at Fleur's lower lip with his teeth in just the way she liked. He lowered himself onto the bed so that he was on all fours, pinning her to it with his muscular arms. Fleur whimpered.

Bill ripped off her panties, not caring what happened to them as long as they stopped being an obstacle to his wife's happiness.

As he started to position his deliciously erect cock at her entrance, Fleur stopped him with a throaty whisper.

"No. You know what I like. Don't you dare disappoint me, husband." She turned over so she was lying on her belly and used her arms to support herself as she put her body in the position Bill had previously been in, forcing him to kneel behind her. Fleur wiggled her arse in the air, inviting him in.

"Fuck me Bill; fuck me hard! If you wait any longer I might just go back to using my toys…"

Roused by this most awful of threats, Bill started to reach for his wand-

"There's no need. I've already done it."

-then stopped when he heard Fleur's words. He grinned. She made things so easy for him.

Bill grabbed his cock and put it right in front of Fleur's tight arse. He massaged her cheeks, spreading them so that he had a clear way to her already glistening hole.

Fleur was always so thoughtful when it came to sex.

He thrust his cock into her one smooth movement, holding her by the hips for better leverage. Fleur groaned in sweet agony as Bill continued to thrust into her, satisfying her completely in the only way there was.

She had always been proud of her arse. It was gloriously shapely and a pale, smooth white that reminded Bill of the seashells outside their cottage. It was her primary source of pleasure. Years ago, Fleur had learned that the place where most women found their satisfaction did not excite her. That special spot and that special nub were too ordinary, too overused to thrill her anymore.

Bill's thrusts became more and more urgent as he neared his climax. He could feel Fleur clenching around him, an act that only increased his arousal.

By now both of them were panting as they feverishly moved their bodies against each other, feeling that their time could not come soon enough.

With an almighty sigh, Bill's whole body shuddered as he released his seed into his willing wife.

She let out a low moan and arched her back, riding out her orgasm.

He slowly pulled his cock out of her, the glistening strands of cum still sticking to it. Fleur arched her back one last time, then lay her head down on the bed with a satisfied smile shining on her face.

But Bill, it seemed, was not finished.

He lowered his head to Fleur's arse and began kissing it softly, gently as a butterfly. He felt her shift underneath him now, felt her arousal soar once again. She squirmed and let out a low groan that seemed to come from the depths of her throat.

The butterfly kisses wouldn't be enough.

He started to lick it now, using his tongue to create grooves in the pale flesh of Fleur's bum. As he got closer and closer to the edge of her hole however, his tongue became more...creative. It lapped up the cum on the very edge of her hole before diving into it. He cleaned out his wife with his tongue, taking great care to find and swallow any stray seed.

He swirled his tongue inside her arse, pushing it in as far as it would go, then pulling out again. It was wonderful to feel her constrict around him, wonderful to hear her moan with pleasure.

Bill, feeling that his wife was almost on the edge, pushed his tongue in one last time, deeper than it had ever gone before. His entire face was as if glued to Fleur's bottom, and in that moment, there was nothing in the world she would have traded for this feeling.

When Fleur came, she saw stars before her eyes. Her world ended with a whimper.

)O(

A few hours later, Bill woke up from the sweaty tangle of pillows and bed sheets, slightly

disorientated. He vaguely remembered that there was something important to do, but the actual action eluded him.

His memory of last night came back with a bang as he rolled over and saw his wife, lying spread-eagled next to him. She was sleeping peacefully, satisfied no doubt by what he had, in his madness, done to her.

That beautiful, gorgeous madness which would not have come about if his wife hadn't been born to an inhuman grandmother. What a woman...

He kissed her chastely on the forehead. That would have to be enough sex for one day-there was still plenty to do at the Ministry.

He threw on a bathrobe and stood next to the bed, seized by a moment of indecision. Yes, there was plenty to do at the Ministry, but there were also plenty of people who were more qualified than him to do it.

There was only one person qualified enough to help out Fleur. He had no choice, really.

Bill walked off to the kitchen to make some tea and fry a few eggs. Everyone deserved a day off.

Going by the activities of last night, by the time Fleur woke up she would be hungry enough to eat anything.

As that thought drifted lazily into his mind, he prodded it with interest. The eggs would have to wait. They might satisfy Fleur's appetite before she satisfied him.

Whistling, Bill reflected on what a beautiful life his was.

)O(

_Fin_

_Since I've never written such, ah, explicit material before, I'd really appreciate some feedback._


End file.
